bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Hazumi
:"A woman of character and immense beauty, with a gaze of a peaceful future." - Seireitou-shisho Sakura Hazumi (春の桜, Spring's Cherry Blossoms) is a member of the Order of the Vizards and the former 2nd High Marshal of the Royal Special Task Force. Following the years after Sunryuk Asakura's takeover of Soul Society and defeat by Seireitou Kawahiru's hands, Sakura became the Captain of the Fourth Division of Reiji Maigo's Mudang 11. Appearance Sakura has long flowing pink hair which her bangs are kept up by the tiara-like headband she wears. Her outfit is easily compared to a Goddess of Greek Myth, along with a white flowing dress and golden knee braces. Her large breasts are kept up by the dress, though only barely. She has large blue eyes, to which Seireitou has compared them to the Moon. She is always seen with narrowed eyes though, but will allow them to widen when happy or excited. She is always seen with a smile or grin on her face, and always has an upbeat attitude. She even kept this smile even in the face of Echo's 3rd Release's Power. She wears her Zanpakuto on her back like Seireitou does. She also seems to wear a beaded necklace, with what appear to be rocks. Sakura says that these are pure crystalized reiatsu, which seem to mysteriously glow when one uses large amounts of Reiatsu like Seireitou, Echo and Ryan. Personality Sakura was shown to be a very calm and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a deep sense of loyalty. She saw the Order as a part of her own family, and her legacy took a firm root in the Royal Guard. She was also shown to be a very wise and insightful woman, as she passed on great teachings to Masako Yamamoto. It was she who first believed that all Shinigami should show a true loyalty to each other, and that a High Marshal or Captain must be willing to put his/her life on the line for his/her village to set an example for all others. From what has been seen of Sakura, she had pride in her abilities. She also had a sense of humor, even under stressful situations. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment and amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. As a member of the Order, she is almost constantly by Seireitou's side and has shown deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. Synopsis Power & Abilities Wolf Transformation: One of her most important and unique abilities is that she can shapeshift into a large black and red wolf at will. The origin of how she obtained this ability is currently unknown. Though its apparent that she possessed the ability since her time as High Marshal of the Royal Guard, as shown from Seireitou's insult to her at the time. It is also unknown if this ability possesses any time limit, but it is unlikely considering she has used it for so long that she is not used to her human form and dislikes wearing clothing (much to Seireitou's chagrin). As a wolf, Sakura can still channel spiritual power and move with incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her to fire off what appears to be black ceros from her mouth that seem to extend upon released in a large arc-like fashion. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Sakura has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Jessica, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter her attacks. She has also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. High Intellect: She is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Seireitou, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Flash Step Master: Sakura has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Shuk'la to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of previous High Marshals of the Royal Guard, it is safe to assume that Sakura has tremendous spiritual power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a Marshal, Sakura showed herself a highly capable swordswoman from her ability to take down five huge hollows with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Jiéjīng Xióngmāo that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Jiéjīng Xióngmāo (spirit). Jiéjīng Xióngmāo (水晶熊貓, Crystal Panda) is the name of Sakura's Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto appears like a regular Katana with a pink hilt and pink snowflake-shaped guard. She wears her Zanpakuto in the same manner as Seireitou, on her hip in the back. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Crystalize", Jiéjīng Xióngmāo is released with a blinding pink light. Once released, the hilt and guard remain the same, but a large light blue ribbon appears on the end of the hilt. The blade becomes longer, and seems to appear as pure pink crystal, but seems to be stronger than Diamond. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Sakura can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned projectiles. Sakura may even stand and ride upon her crystallized constructs. According to Sakura, her Zanpakuto can crystallize any substance. Using her Shikai, she can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture that is present in the air around her, turning her into a weapon. In the case of human targets, she can solidify her targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust. The Crystal style does this by influencing the arrangement of minerals and the structure of molecules. Liquid, mineral or organic, if it has physical mass, then the Crystal style can effect it. ::Some no Mai: Hashō Kōryū (晶遁・破晶降龍, lit. First Dance: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon), is the name of Sakura's first dance technique. She crystallizes a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. ::Tsugi no Mai: Suishōheki Jin (晶遁・翠晶壁八の陣, lit. Second Dance: Jade Crystal Wall Formation), is the name of Sakura's second dance technique. Sakura will crystallize a large area and everything within it. This technique was first used in Sakura's battle with Jitae and succeeded in stopping Jitae for a large period of time as Seireitou went on to fight Sydonay. ::San no Mai: Suishō Kyō (晶遁・翠晶鏡, lit. Third Dance: Jade Crystal Mirror), is the name of Sakura's third dance technique. She forms a large mirror in the shape of a snowflake, which she can create a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of jade crystal to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Sakura can then enter one of the mirrors and instantly transport to another mirror. While moving about she bombards the opponent with attacks at very high speeds, such that the rest of the world appear to be moving in slow motion compared to her. If the mirror Sakura is in is broken, she can leap out of one of the fragments and continue her attack or move to another mirror. The technique requires a large amount of reiatsu to maintain, so Sakura's movement becomes progressively slower the longer she maintains the mirrors. *'Bankai:' Jiéjīng Xióngmāo becomes Bùyuè Xióngmāoyīng (漫步在月球的水晶熊貓, To Stroll Under the Moon's Crystal Panda). When released, her clothes literally disappear as her chest is held up by a pink crystal-like bustier, along with a small mini-skirt made of pink crystal. It seems that after Senka's Bankai, Sakura's Bankai is named the most beautiful Bankai in all of Reiji Maigo and Soul Society. Her Zanpakuto becomes pure pink crystal, and takes the form of a see-through crystal pata, which resembles an elongated wolf's tooth, featuring a long hilt that Sakura grasps with one hand usually. :Bankai Special Ability: Her body is initially overcome in a supreme amount of pink reiatsu. This reiatsu then scatters into a near-infinite number of tiny crystal shards. The number of shards is great enough that Sakura can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. She commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. Sakura's defensive use allows her to cover herself entirely in these tiny shard blades, and form a body shield. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind, which is a reference to her first name which means Cherry Blossom. ::Suishō Meikyū (晶遁・翠晶迷宮の術, lit. Jade Crystal Labyrinth), is one of Sakura's most powerful techniques while in Bankai. First she creates a number of crystal flowers. Then she grows these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of pink crystals, confusing all enemies inside of it. The enemies will mostly be lost because of the fact that the pink crystals reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. Because of the crystal's stable molecular structure, a simple attack focused at one point is rendered useless, as its wide surface will evenly disperse the force of the attack, reducing the attacks effectiveness. Hollow Powers & Abilities Sakura's Powers are not just limited to Shinigami powers, she can also access her Hollow Powers via a Hollow Mask. When donning her Hollow mask Sakura's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-pink, just like her inner Hollow. Donning her Mask: When donning her Mask, a powerful aura begin to eminate from her Zanpakuto, as stated by Ryan, "It seems as though her Hollow and Zanpakuto are harmonized as one." Large amounts of pink flames begin to surroudn her as her mask appears on her face. Vizard Combat: Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of crystal shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches in crystal. She can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Sakura can also direct her slashes towards the ground and form a wave of crystal which rushes over her opponents, overwhelming and freezing them in solid jade crystal. Black Crystal: While in her Hollow Form, her Crystals become black in color as opposed to her usual pink crystals. They also seem to emit a black aura from them that made even Ryan panic for a split-second. Cero: Her Cero is slightly unusual in similar terms of Sydonay Senseirei. It seems that she can fire off her ceros from any area that is covered in her crystals. Her cero appears pink with a black outline, and was strong enough to completely destroy a large building in one shot. Quotes * "One faces the most danger during one's best attack. That is also one of the rules of battle." * (To Seireitou) "You're a man with a true skill... an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer leader than you." * "Dammit Alastor, don't scare me like that! My Breasts almost fell out!" Trivia * Sakura's Offical Song is "Shooting Star" by HOMEMADE. This song actually was chosen due to the ironic fact that I myself represent myself with this very same song. * This character was designed to be similar to Senka Kururugi for reasons which will be revealed later on. * Sakura is also very similar to Rangiku in terms of her relationship with Seireitou, in similar notions as Rangiku is with Toshiro.